


Kiss Me Again

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance spots a familiar figure at the space mall. He'd know that Mullet anywhere.





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> An update for Cove will be on the way soon. I had another unexpected chapter show up that needs some clean up. 
> 
> So enjoy this instead.

Lance trails off mid-sentence as he sees three figures ahead of them through the crowd. Pidge nearly runs into him as he stops, gaping at the Blades. 

“Excuse you,” they snap but Lance can barely hear them through the rush of blood in his ears. Pidge leans around him to get a look what’s got Lance so stunned.

One of the Blades is smaller than the others, humanoid. Lance would recognize that movement anywhere, the fluid grace, and his heart leaps. 

“Keith…” 

Pidge’s eyebrows lift in disbelief and even Hunk looks uncertain.

“It can’t be.” Pidge frowns, glancing between the Blade and Lance. “You can’t possibly know that.”

Lance’s heart squeezes. “I’d recognize that Mullet anywhere,” he whispers, tears already in his eyes. The familiarity of the moment hurts, grips him fast by the heart and refuses to let go. 

The figure turns as if they can hear the breathy exhalation, the thread that bonds them stretching taut. Before he can process it Lance is running, feet slapping hard against the floor as he barrels forward.

“Keith!” There’s barely any warning before Lance slams into the Blade hard enough to topple them both. Keith barely manages to catch him, using Lance’s momentum to spin them around so they don’t fall, stumbling backwards. 

Lance grabs him by the helmet before his feet are back on the ground, kissing it hard. His lips bruise, hard enough to split against the cold bite of the steel, but he doesn’t stop, dropping kiss after kiss to the rigid surface. His tears streak the mask, breath fogging against the metal. 

Lance kisses the helmet once more, long and fierce and hard.

He hears a small gasp from inside the helmet, the Blade’s arms hovering stiffly around Lance’s waist where he holds him.

“You’re alive,” Lance gasps, clinging to the helmet, his forehead pressed to it as overwhelming relief hits him like a tidal wave. “I thought you were dead,” he chokes, throwing one arm around Keith’s shoulders trying to drag him closer. He buries his face into Keith’s neck as best he can but it isn’t enough. Too much of the armor separates them and Lance grips him by the arm. He holds on for all he’s worth, like he’s terrified Keith will leave again or he’ll wake up and it’ll be nothing but another dream. He can’t stand the idea of that happening again.

The edges of the armor dig into his chest and arms and it hurts but Lance doesn’t stop and doesn’t loosen his grip. His voice turns to a whisper and he tucks his face closer, tears in his eyes. Keith’s arms finally tighten around his waist, holding him.

“I thought you were dead.” His voice comes out thready and weak and Lance’s knees turn to rubber. 

The Blade reaches up with a shaking hand, touching his collar. The helmet collapses in a flash of light and Lance is bowled over by the familiar smell of Keith as his dark hair spills free, tickling Lance’s cheeks. He hiccups, caught on a sob, pressing his face closer to Keith’s throat, breathing him in. Without the helmet he can feel Keith’s pulse when he presses his fingers there. His heart is racing.

He turns in towards Lance’s hair, one hand still on his lower back, fingers pressing against the material of Lance’s jacket. 

“Kiss me again,” Keith whispers, his hand falling slowly to Lance’s waist, mouth a breath away. The vibration in his ear makes Lance shiver. He thought he’d never hear that voice again. 

“Please.”

Lance pulls back enough to look at Keith, his cheeks streaked with tears. He hasn’t seen him in months, had forgotten the exact shade of Keith’s eyes. 

When he kisses him, weak with relief, Keith kisses back with just as much feeling, the hood slowly falling away. His dark hair slips loose, longer than Lance remembers it. He tangles his fingers in it, pulling Keith closer, afraid of losing him again. 

Lance’s lips hurt, still tender from the mask. It doesn’t stop him from pressing into Keith, tasting him. Keith dink’s his teeth into Lance’s lip and he whines, knees going weak. If it weren’t for Keith’s arms around him he’d have fallen.

“I’m sorry,” Keith gasps, the kiss breaking. “The mission…” He touches Lance’s cheek, both of them swaying where they’re pressed together. “It was top secret, no contact in or out.” The guilt eats away at him and he holds Lance even tighter. He hadn’t meant to frighten them. “I was going to call everyone tonight.”

Lance presses his face to Keith’s neck again, still trembling and Keith holds him, afraid he’ll fall. 

“I thought you were dead,” he whispers again, soft and broken and Keith’s heart lurches. He hadn’t known Lance cared, at all, let alone like this.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “Lance I’m so sorry.” He strokes a hand through Lance’s hair, wishing he weren’t wearing gloves. 

“Let me make it up to you?” 

Lance hiccups and leans away far enough to wipe his cheeks, Keith’s hands settling over his hips. 

“How?” he sniffles. “Better be a damn good apology.” His cheeks are mottled and red. “You scared the hell out of me,” he scolds. His voice is choked with tears and his eyes are as red as his cheeks. Keith thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. 

He brushes away the last of Lance’s tears. 

“How’s dinner sound?” 

A watery smile crosses Lance’s face, lips pressed tight to keep them from wobbling. It’s a valiant effort that ultimately fails and he nods. 

“It’s a start.” 

Keith smiles, leaning his forehead against Lance’s, running a hand over his hair. Lance flushes, fingers running over Keith’s breastplate. 

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I didn’t mean to ambush you like that.” 

A soft laugh slips out of Keith and he tips his chin up, that much closer.

“If that’s how you’re going to greet me every time I come back I should leave more often,” he teases. 

Lance scowls, gripping Keith’s vambrace hard enough to hurt his fingers and tears backwards, all vibrant fury. 

“Don’t you dare,” he snarls, shaking Keith. “Don’t you fucking dare. I swear to god Keith-”

Keith kisses him again, the protests dying on Lance’s tongue. He nips at Keith’s lip scoldingly but kisses him anyway.

“That’s not gonna work,” he says after, breathless. “You can’t kiss me to shut me up.” He waggles a finger at Keith scoldingly. “I’m still angry. Don’t you even joke like that.” 

Keith gives a thoughtful little hum, leaning in to nose along Lance’s cheek.

“Can I keep trying?” he murmurs, lifting one eyebrow and Lance flushes, still indignant. 

“Yes,” he finally mutters. “But I’m still mad at you.” 

Keith smiles, leaning back in to steal another kiss from Lance’s swollen lips. “That’s okay. I missed you too.”

~

Pidge makes a disgusted noise, Lance having forgotten all about them and Hunk in his mad rush to tackle Keith. 

“Can you not?” they mutter to Hunk.

Hunk smacks them on the shoulder. 

“Hush.” He grins at where Keith and Lance are still making a scene in the middle of the space-mall. 

“I think it’s cute.”

Pidge sips at their smoothie in disapproval. “Gross.” 


End file.
